No Te Necesito
by Meryttax
Summary: Luego de tres meses en la isla, Sawyer no ha podido convencer a Juliet para que se quede por más tiempo. Sólo ha logrado darse cuenta que no quiere dejarla ir. Suliet Oneshot.


Estar todo el día en la sala de seguridad espiando a la gente de Dharmaville era totalmente aburrido. Más aún si Miles y Jin estaban en su día libre y tenía que estar obligadamente con el imbécil de Phil. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, no podía ir a casa. Juliet seguramente aún estaba desconcertada y tal vez hasta molesta con él por haber tocado el tema del submarino. A pesar de que habían pasado ya tres meses, la rubia seguía con la idea de marcharse y cada vez que conversaban de ello, uno de los dos terminaba fastidiado. Esta vez había sido su turno y decidió cortar por lo sano e irse. Últimamente había aprendido a ceder y a controlarse, algo que no hubiese logrado si no estuviese viviendo con ella.

No sabía cuánto rato había estado echado en su asiento mirando los monitores, lo único que sabía era que no quería estar ahí. Decidió largarse a cualquier parte ya que estaba hastiado y quería despejar su mente un rato y estar solo.

Mientras cruzaba el bosque en dirección al muelle, pensaba en los tres meses que llevaba allí. Tres meses en 1974 y aún no sentía que podía llamar hogar a la maldita isla, pero era lo más parecido a lo que nunca ha tenido.

Al sentarse en la orilla del muelle y observar el atardecer, sintió la necesidad de compartir ese hermoso espectáculo con cierta rubia de ojos azules. Y fue cuando recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí, contemplando el cielo anaranjado y llenándose de esa soledad que día a día ha ido disminuyendo cuando ella está cerca, y la que ahora parece que volverá con más fuerza si ella se va en ese submarino de mierda.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más podría engañarse a sí mismo.

Siempre le había dicho que la necesitaba para que cubriera su espalda, pero ahora sabía que sólo lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo. Tenía perfectamente claro que esa no era la única razón por la que no podía dejarla ir, ya que, sin saber cómo ni cuándo sucedió, Juliet pasó a ser la persona más importante en su jodida vida. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando precisamente estaban allí, tres meses atrás, cuando fue la primera vez que ella le dijo que se iría y él le suplicó por dos semanas. Juliet era la única que lo hacía sentir que valía la pena seguir luchando y de alguna manera, pertenecer a algún lugar.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que optó irse sin confesarle la verdadera razón por la que no quería que se fuera. En el fondo, Sawyer sintió que una parte de él se iría también.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback._

_Un par de horas antes._

― ¿Hablaste con Horace? ― Le preguntó apartando su vaso para luego mirarlo fijamente.

― Sí. ― Dijo mientras revolvía su almuerzo, evitando su mirada ― El submarino llega mañana a las siete. ― Murmuró con una mueca de disgusto.

Hubo un silencio que sólo lo rompía el ruido de los tenedores golpeando los platos. Juliet se incomodó y decidió hablarle nuevamente.

― ¿Qué sucede, James? ― Preguntó la rubia tratando de buscar sus ojos.

Él soltó un ruidoso suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento.

― Lo de siempre ― Pronunció encogiéndose de hombros ― Parece que no hay forma de convencerte para que te quedes.

― Ya hemos hablado de esto. ― Le dijo cortante ― Como mil veces. ― Añadió casi inaudible mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

― Y ya te he dicho como mil veces que no quiero que te vayas ― Susurró con voz ronca mientras le miraba directamente.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la de él.

Ese simple gesto que desde hace ya algún tiempo ambos se han permitido expresarse hizo que su pulso incrementara y el nudo de su estómago fue la señal que lo hizo comprender de que si no se iba en ese preciso momento, no podría contener todo lo que sentía y probablemente se arrepentiría si lo llegaba a pronunciar. Apartó su mano y se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta, huyendo como un verdadero cobarde que se niega a ver la realidad.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de la casa que compartía con la rubia pudo apreciar que no se encontraba en el sofá leyendo algún libro como de costumbre, así que fue con paso descuidado hacia el final del pasillo y para abrir abruptamente la puerta del baño. El vapor del agua caliente no fue impedimento para que pudiera apreciar una escena que hizo que su corazón se agitara. Juliet estaba de espaldas a él llevando solamente la parte de abajo de su ropa interior mientras se subía los jeans. De su rizado pelo largo caían gotas que recorrían su dorso desnudo y su bien definida cintura.

Sawyer se las arregló para tragar un poco de saliva al sentir que de un momento a otro su garganta se había secado. La puerta alcanzó ruidosamente la pared, haciendo que la rubia se diera cuenta que no estaba sola.

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ― Le gritó mientras rápidamente se cubría con una toalla. ― ¿Acaso no sabes golpear antes de entrar?

― Bueno, no me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. ― Le dijo mientras con la mirada recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Lanzó un suspiro al ver que él no tenía ninguna intensión en salir.

― ¿Te importa? ― Dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera ― Tengo que seguir vistiéndome.

― ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? ― Murmuró soltando una risita mientras sentía la mano mojada de la rubia en su abdomen, quien lo empujó hacia el umbral.

Juliet cerró abruptamente la puerta y se dejó caer en ella suspirando profundamente. Sintió su pulso acelerado y se maldijo por haber siquiera pensado en la sugerencia del rubio y por haber sentido mariposas en el estómago, como si fuese una ilusa adolescente fascinada por su sonrisa perfecta. Sawyer, aún agitado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, se fue directamente hacia su habitación para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Pasó una mano por su pelo mientras pensaba mirando fijamente el techo.

_De ninguna manera te dejaré ir, rubia._

* * *

Volvió a la sala y se apoyó en la pared para mirarla como leía concentradamente. Era una de las tantas veces que la observaba, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía consciente de lo que sentía por ella. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

― ¿Qué estás leyendo? ― Le dijo con un tono amigable mientras se sentaba a su lado, echándole un vistazo a la portada del libro.

― Un libro que me prestó Amy ― Le respondió sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Sawyer borró su sonrisa amable y la cambió para fruncir su ceño.

― ¿Estás enojada? ― Preguntó imitándola, posando su mirada en un punto neutro al frente suyo.

― ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ― Le dijo cerrando repentinamente el libro ― ¿Porque me dejaste almorzando sola o porque entraste al baño sin golpear? ― Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras inclinaba su cabeza para poder observarlo con detención.

Soltó una risita, dándose cuenta que le encantaba que saliera con respuestas sarcásticas cada vez que él intentaba ponerse serio.

― No lo sé ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ― Tú dímelo.

― No estoy enojada ― Le dijo suavemente ― Es sólo que me desconciertan tus actitudes.

El rubio sabía que volverían a tratar el tema por la milésima primera vez, por lo que decidió no joder la última oportunidad que tendría.

― Y yo no entiendo porqué estás tan empecinada en irte ― Respondió haciendo que Juliet bajara la mirada ― ¿Ves? Algo más en común que ambos tenemos además de ser rubios y guapos. ― Indicó percatándose de la sonrisa que logró robarle.

― Tienes a Miles y a Jin, no soy la única que cubre tu espalda, James ― Dijo volviendo a mirarle fijamente.

Sawyer sonrió tristemente y agachó la mirada mientras meneaba la cabeza.

― No es por eso que te necesito, rubia ― Pronunció con voz ronca.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella mientras se acercaba lentamente en busca de su mano para poder tomarla, mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla ― No puedo dejarte ir.

Sus rostros estaban sólo a centímetros y podía sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia. Miró profundamente en sus ojos azules y no dudó en posar sus labios en los de ella, tan tibios y suaves como los imaginaba. Mientras la besaba y recorría con su mano su espalda, era capaz de sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Y se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta antes de que lo único que quería era estar con ella. Tuvieron que separarse un instante para recuperar el aliento, aún manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

― Wow ― Soltó suspirando mientras acomodaba unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

― Dios, rubia, no sé cómo fui tan estúpido al no haber intentado esto antes ― Le dijo acariciando su pelo.

― Tienes razón ― Dijo mordiéndose el labio ― A veces puedes ser bastante estúpido ― Le dijo arqueando una ceja, divertida.

Sawyer sonrió.

No, definitivamente no la necesitaba. La amaba.


End file.
